The big Training Excercise
by i'd rather be singing
Summary: ON HIATUS UNLESS SOMEONE CAN HELP ME WITH IDEAS IF SO PM ME!
1. RISE 'N' SHINE

**Hi everyone **

**This is cherub fan no.1 here just thought I'd tell you that this is my first fic so I apologize in advance if it doesn't turn out too great. It is a training exercise set at no particular time in the series I have used mostly the original characters but in honor of some friends I have made some up. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**From **

"Shit" was James' response when he woke up on a cold snowy morning. He had slept through his 5am alarm and caused his entire training group three and a half hours shivering in the training compound. He rushed to get ready had a shower and put on his cherub uniform before racing outside only to find that once again the lift had a yellow out of order sign on it. 'I wonder if the handlers do that just to slow us down and give them another reason to punish us' he thought to himself as he raced down the stairs to get to the training compound little did he know he wasn't the only one running late that morning.

_On the other side of campus _

Jamaica had woken up to find not only had she over slept but she had also left her bedroom window open so now all of her stuff that she left near her window was now covered in a blanket of snow. "Ohh crap" she said to herself "now I'm going to have to clean all this off before I go anywhere near the training compound". So she started shaking out her clothes and books out the window not without accidently dropping her hardcover science textbook down onto her handler Kyle's head earning her 50 punishment laps. The day was not going well.

_Half an hour later_

"Hello Mr. large sorry I am late" Jamaica said running out of breath into the training compound "Ohh don't hello Mr. large me, my guess is that you probably spent the morning having a lie in and then a cooked breakfast followed by a warm shower and a nice leisurely walk over here am I correct? Any way your teammates and opponents have just spent the four hours that you are late standing here with their left foot off the ground. Now you have all been supplied with a pack containing paintball guns, a canteen, and a map of the compound. There will be other things hidden around in various places such as grenades stun guns and night vision. You will reach the compound at 0900 hours and the exercise will finish at 1100 hours tomorrow. There are 21 keys hidden in various hard to get to places and whichever team collects the most keys will win the exercise. The yellow team is Lauren as senior agent, Kerry, Alex, Jamaica, Jake and Greg. The red team is James as senior agent, Pelin, Steph, Dante, Kevin, and Bethany. So without anymore chit chat let's board these cars and head over to the compound.

"3, 2, 1 go" yelled Mr. Large through the loud speaker. Ok guys we need to work this out Pelin, Dante can you go find some high ground on a rooftop would be good and start shooting when people from the yellow team come close. Kevin, Bethany can you go through the buildings and try to find some gear, and Steph you and I will go find some keys ok" "yes James" the others chorused.


	2. scream

"Now guys we need a strategy"Lauren told her team "any suggestions ". "Ummm we could hideout in one of the buildings and then send people out two at a time and then use a call such as the bark of a dog if you get hit" Jake suggested. "I like your thinking Jake but what if we sent out the entire team but Kerry and Rat and have one of them looking around for gear and the other stationed on high ground in the centre of the area that we chose to search in first so they can start shooting when people come near" Jamaica suggested." Yes and the call could be replied to with the meow of a cat so that we know it's not the red team ripping off our sound" Rat replied "Because I've seen it get done before and it works really well". "Ok guys do we all agree on this plan" "yes Lauren" they replied unanimously "Ok then Rat, Kerry go get yourselves stationed and we will start looking for the keys"

_*** _

_Three hours later _

"How are we going guys_"_ James asked his team mates nervously. "Well Pelin and I have had a lot of luck taking out 3 people from the opposition and I had a tangle with Lauren and managed to grab 2 of their keys" Dante reported. "Ok good, now what about you and Kevin" "Well we found a G.P.S. and some night vision goggles" reported Bethany "great, Steph can you give our report" "sure thing James, well we started off with about as much chance of finding a key as you would have finding a needle in a haystack but then we remembered that Mr. Large said that the keys were hidden in hard to get to places so we figured that as he often tries to trick us we may as well look in the most obvious places and then we found 3 keys each one in a less obvious place than the last ". "Great work guys now does anyone want to swap to a different job or is everybody happy" James asked his team mates. "Dante and I wouldn't mind swapping to do something slightly more well… active" "ok then Bethany, Kevin are you guys happy where you are" James asked "yeah we quite like searching for equipment" Kevin answered for both of them "then it's settled Steph you and I will swap with Pelin and Dante now Beth, Kev can you hand round the stuff and then we can get back to work cause none of us want to do a 50 km hike with 10 kg weights on our backs.

***

"Ughhh this is getting sooooo boring I wish something exciting would happen" Steph complained to James "by exciting do you mean something like this" he said before leaning towards her and kissing her lips. She was enjoying this but she wished that it could have happened somewhere more private. So Steph was glad when Bethany spotted them and started shooting the area around them with one of the stun guns therefore scareing them both to bits and reminding them to focus on the training exercise and leave any more romance to after the exercise in James' room. Just at that moment there was a high pitched scream of which Steph was sure belonged to her closest friend on campus Lauren.

**Ok I know it is short and I am going to need at least 3 reviews (each from a different person) before I will post the next chapter so review, Review, REVIEW if you want to find out what has happened to Lauren. **


	3. Authors Note 1

Hi everybody

This is just to explain why I have not been updating my stories in a while. I have been going away around the clock and have had little to no access to the internet but when I do I use it for other things which are slightly more important. I am currently writing out my stories on paper then transferring them to word. Currently however my pool of plots and story ideas has dried up, seriously I don't want to leave you on this cliff-hanger any more but if you can think of more ideas for either of my stories feel free to PM me and I will try to work that into the story. On a more positive note I am currently in the early stages of co-writing another story with my friend (pineapple people spokesman) based on the junior instructor program (JIP) and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon.

Thank you for being understanding

Cherub fan no. 1 & Pineapple people spokesman


End file.
